Known examples of a macrolide having two or more oxazole rings include Ulapualide A and B (Journal of American Chemical Society, 108, 846–847, 1986) which are extracted from nudibranches and have antitumor activities, and Kabiramide C (Journal of American Chemical Society, 108, 847–849, 1986) which is also extracted from nudibranches and has antifungal effects.
An object of the present invention is to obtain, using a microorganism, a novel compound which has antitumor effects and is useful as a medicine, a process for producing the same, and microorganisms capable of producing the novel compound which has antitumor effects.